The present invention generally relates to routing and forwarding data, and more specifically, to channeling elements in an analytics engine environment.
Data analytics are a critical component to monitor and analyze the performance of a system. Data analytics can be used to troubleshoot different processes by analyzing large amounts of information to determine any patterns and correlations among the data. During a troubleshooting operation, it is important to collect as much information as possible that may be associated with the issue or point of focus. The further away from the event the information is collected, the relevance of the information can become diminished. The reports produced from the analytics engines can be used by system developers and administrators to modify the configuration of the software and hardware to improve the performance of their systems and networks.